


My Way

by Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blind!Pyrrha, F/F, Modern AU, Past Arkos, Punk Metal Forever, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: Have you ever been in the right area at the right time? How about the wrong area at the right time? For Reese, a simple tattoo artist it was the latter most option when she ran into the blind red head that was about to jump in front of a train. Now all that remains is Reese's mad attempt to get to the bottom of why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of an incentive I have to get fellow author doomzoom (cooldoomzoom on here) to write for her most recent story. the updates will come as fast as she provides the agreed upon parts for her own story. being that I will only write 1000 words of this if she writes 1000 words of her own.
> 
> But this is also the first ever written story of the Punk Metal pairing as this was written late 2016.

Chapter 1:

"Uggghhhh! Come on Qrow. I asked for this Saturday off months ago. Honestly... I bet Ruby is faking it." The teal haired woman complained to the older man standing in front of her. "She went into the hospital literally twenty minutes ago... you just got done cleaning up the blood from where she managed to run a piercing bar through her arm from falling." Qrow said as he grabbed the small silver flask from his waist coat pocket.

Quickly uncapping it and taking a large drink from it causing the woman to groan. "Never said it wasn't a convincing story she was using... and why are you drinking? It is three in the afternoon." the girl asked as the man quickly began to screw the cap back on. "Because my favourite Niece just accidentally stabbed herself. Sorry I'm a little torn up on the inside... why... you want some?" He asked holding the silver container towards the woman.

Smiling as she held up her hand in protest. "Well... I think I have a wedding or a funeral to go to... only reason I can think of to wear a suit... and I can't have you working by yourself. So go home Reese... I'll pay you for the full day." The man spoke as the girl laughed at the man in front of her.

The same one that had saved her from a life on the streets, and yet he clearly was very drunk the previous night. After a few minutes Reese took a deep breath to try and calm the laughter she was plagued with. As she pulled her self up from the counter she looked at the man who had already began to drink from the flask again.

"You were at a wedding last night and I came in and found you passed out on a chair this morning. But I will take the time off. Besides, Ruby bled a fair bit. I think she may have bled over some of the guns... so you may want to sterilise them." Reese stated as she stretched, practically tugging the black dress shirt of her uniform out of the uniform slacks she was wearing. Smiling at the way the women just dodged work, but he couldn't blame her.

"Fine. Just... in all seriousness... you do need to come in tomorrow. I got no one else... and you know how heck tick it gets on Saturday... so I can't do it alone." Qrow spoke as he returned the flask to his pocket. Waiting for a response from the woman. "I bought the ticket months ago... it cost me a non-refundable two hundred dollars... so I'm in a bad position." Reese spoke as the man just smirked at her.

Walking over towards the girl he just laughed a little, "I thought me paying you over time didn't need to be mentioned. You'll make that two hundred back easily." He stated as Reese just let out another groan. "You're lucky I like you Qrow... and that I need this job." Reese said as the man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't fire you over that. But I totally would send everyone to your place. Now stop complaining and go enjoy your sudden day off." Qrow half yelled half demanding of her. Smirking a little Reese just held up her hands, "Fine old man. I could actually go do something fun... I hear a new skate park opened up across town that some friends are going to try out." Reese joked as the man just gave her a half hearted glare.

"Don't call me old... I'm only old enough to be your father." Qrow said as Reese reached under the small reception like counter and pulled out her bag. Practically laughing at the way that was what he found offence with over the years. "Probably more handsome too."

Reese couldn't hold back her laughter anymore at that comment. "Still not my type Qrow. Too much penis." Reese joked as she walked towards the door. Glad that Qrow had seemed to laugh at that simple joke. "Have fun you smart ass. If you get any remember, nine or higher or I'll fire you." Qrow quipped back as he turned around seeing the front door close as the teal haired woman waved him off as she walked up the street.

* * *

  
The red haired woman heard a knock at the door just behind her. "Who is it?" She called out hoping that her sister was going to answer it for her. Just in case she began to walk taking careful steps as she out stretched her right hand.

Trying to grab desperately for the air with her right hand as she used her left to try and find the small table her sister had rested her cane on. Or at least where Pyrrha had asked her to rest it. "It's me sis! Can you open the door!?"

Pyrrha heard shouted as she accidentally hit her knee into... she actually had no idea what. "Two steps to your right Pyr!" The same voice shouted as the red haired woman began to move the two steps her sister told her to and could just feel the edge of a table pressing lightly into her hip causing her right hand to lower and quickly found the thin metal pipe like things.

As she found the leather coil she grabbed it, enjoying the way they quickly connected as it fell to the ground. She quickly turned around, wincing as it bounced off something solid. Quickly pulling her arm back as she began to transverse her way through the room.

She began to make large sweeping motions in front of her, counting the steps the entire way, just subtly under her breath. Once she heard the hollow smack of the rubber end on the door she leaned forward as she began to drag her free hand down the side of the door until she felt the cold metal under her finger tips.

Pyrrha quickly found the key like device the hotel had decided to use and twisted it, hearing a distinct click and heard the metal bending as she knew her sister on the other side was bending the handle.

"You a length away Pyr... going to be awkward if you have a black eye from a door opening." Pyrrha didn't respond as she carefully back stepped four small steps, knowing it was far enough when she did respond. "I should be far enough Via." Pyrrha called back as she could smell the perfume her sister had decided to wear, not that Pyrrha minded. She already made up her mind as to what she was going to do.

"Well, I made sure dad would make sure Jaune stays in his room... so if you still want to go to the garden we can." A smaller girl with red hair and a purple dress stated as Pyrrha held out her left hand in the direction she heard the voice coming from. "Can you grab the room key? I don't want to ask staff to let us in again... I don't think they are buying the whole 'I'm blind' excuse any more." Pyrrha joked, smiling as she felt a hand reach out and grab her out stretched hand.

The new comer gave Pyrrha's a tight squeeze as it left hers. Pyrrha knew what her little sister meant by it as she began to collapse the cane and slip it into the pocket on the sweater she was wearing. As she began to look around knowing that it was pointless. She felt a smaller hand grasp onto her arm causing her to practically whip her head towards the source to hear some soft giggling.

"Just me sis... relax." The smaller girl announced as she grabbed her older sister's hand and gave it a tug towards the door. Pyrrha smiled as she followed the lead, knowing that Octavia wouldn't lead her into anything. Even while she was angry, she still wouldn't. It was something that always warmed Pyrrha a little. Not that it would change what Pyrrha had planned to do.

She had spent too much time to let it be ruined by some minor feeling towards her younger sister. She couldn't go through with this wedding. She knew there were much simpler ways out of it, that would hurt her family less... but she still couldn't do those if she really wanted her sister safe. She knew it didn't make sense... but this was the easiest way she could think off once all the grief subsided that everyone will be alright in the end. It was perfect for just that.

"Why aren't you using your cane? Is something wrong with it?" Octavia asked as she looked towards her sister. "Stairs coming up." She continued as Pyrrha just smiled at her.

"I need to memorise the steps Via... I won't exactly have my cane when I walk down the aisle now will I? And I know I'll have dad... but I still would like to know my way just in case." Pyrrha continued as she brought a tentative foot down onto the first step. Glad once she felt the solid step, and dragged the other foot down ahead of the first. "So tell me what is on your mind Via? You forget I can hear your breathing."

The way Pyrrha asked Octavia knew wasn't out of malice, but she also knew how hard it was to lie to someone who's hearing has been on a level above her own since her very birth. "I'm just not sure how you can stay so calm... I'd be panicking and about ready to kill someone." The smaller girl spoke as she waited for Pyrrha to take the final step off the stairs.

"Hence why I want to go to the garden... leading up to a match Glynda would bring me to our garden and she would get me to relax. You are just to pig headed to see how beautiful gardens are." Pyrrha half lied as they continued to walk across what Pyrrha assumed was marble floors as she heard some people speaking softly.

"Can I not take advice on the way things look from you? While I'm sure you can go into some deeper meaning about things... I just don't see how you can see how pretty flowers or trees or hedges or whatever other flora are." her sister quipped slightly irate at how people had start to look at her and Pyrrha. She already knew the reason as to why. That had never changed. It was always the same.

Shaking her head a little at her little sister Pyrrha spoke again, "I know how you find animals adorable... I never could see them as such before you. So you keep finding the squirrels cute, I'll continue to hold onto my memories of how pretty flowers are." Pyrrha knew her sister would get the joke and at least cheer up a little. It was going to be crucial to her.

It wasn't long after she said that she could hear some soft giggling coming from her little sister as she opened on of the large glass doors, smiling as she could see Pyrrha smile as the sound of birds came through and the smell of pollen hit them.

Leading her over towards one of the stone benches near a flower bed that Pyrrha had said was her favourite when she was describing them, hoping that Pyrrha could find some peace before she made the biggest decision of her life and for her to say the two words that was making herself panic.

"Here is the bench Pyr... careful it looks like pretty solid stone." Octavia said as she carefully tugged down on her sister's arm as the other one was under her, feeling around for the seat which thankfully wasn't very low and she found her seat.

"Hey Via... my eyes are hurting from the sun... and my sunglasses are in my room... do you mind getting them?" Pyrrha asked as her sister smiled. "Sure... don't go anywhere Pyr... I still want to talk to you because I loose my big sister today."

"I'm blind Via. Not going to be able to get far even if I did move." Pyrrha said smiled as she heard her sister's footsteps leading away. Once she heard the footsteps go from the pavement to the grass back to pavement Pyrrha knew it was safe to start her plan.

* * *

  
Sun began to cradle his ribs as he took a seat on the wooden bench as he looked to see his teal haired friend smile as she began to glide down the funbox, and quickly began to circle the wooden park bench where Sun was sitting. She began to rest her hands into pockets laughing at the black eye that had started to develop on the blonde man.

"I told you. This board isn't like my last one. She bites... didn't think you would find out the hard way how solid that half pipe is." Reese spoke laughing a little as her blonde friend held up his middle finger, pointing directly at her. "Ha ha. So what was this about Red is in hospital?" The man asked as Reese stepped off the skate board and picked it up.

She couldn't believe that the park was this empty. Especially seeing as it was brand new. Placing a set of the trucks between her and Sun as she sat with one leg under the table and the other towards the few people that remained in the skate park.

"She was piercing some guy's nipple and I'm not sure if it was from low blood sugar or what but she passed out and this connecting bar some people get for their nips went clean through her arm. It was a total bitch to clean up. Plus now, I can't go to the fucking concert. But I am getting some serious money." The girl spoke as the man began to relax his death grip on his side.

"Well... I mean... blood itself is a bitch to get out. But we should probably visit her... I mean that sounds like it is really painful." Sun spoke as he took a breath. Grabbing the skateboard and placing it on the table to take a better look at it. "I'm not the one trying to get in her pants. You are. But how do you like the board? Because I love it so. May need to get some new tape... but it is going to be even better when it is done." Reese quipped back as the man glared at her giving one of the wheels a spin.

"I'm not trying to get into her pants. Qrow would kill me. And I'm pretty sure she isn't straight." Sun spoke as Reese laughed, grabbing back hold of her board, getting ready to laugh at the man for a number of things. Standing up and dropping the board on the ground. "Trust me Sun. She is straight. I'd be willing to bet on it." Reese said enjoying the way Sun rolled his eyes.

Without saying anything Reese placed her left foot down on the piece of wheels towards the back as she kicked repeatedly with her right foot propelling her forward. Enjoying the way Sun was clearly glaring at her. Not that she cared about that part. She still remembered Ruby telling her that herself.

As she went up the black painted wooden ramp she could just manage to shoot Sun a glare back as she began to push herself faster. Enjoying the way the breeze was feeling as she began to to go down another one of the ramps on the opposite end. "Seriously Sun. I'd bet you one embarrassing tattoo that Ruby is straight. Just go to the hospital and visit her. She'll be thankful." Reese spoke loud enough for the blonde man to hear her as she began to lean into a turn.

Feeling happy as Sun began to stand up. Reese just leaning to turn towards him. "If you're wrong, I'll get Qrow to tattoo you with something equally embarrassing." Sun said as Reese smiled. "Fine... but you are going to need to go to visit her... I need to stock up on booze as I pray I can catch a live stream of the concert tomorrow night. Because while Qrow is a fucking drunken master at art... Saturday is still a busy day." Reese said as she came to a stop.

"Fine. I'm thinking about a unicorn tramp stamp." Sun spoke allowed as he grabbed his own board from the table and the two bags, as Reese kicked her own board up. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing... just with the text of 'I'll never doubt Reese's gaydar again'." Reese spoke as they began to walk to walk out of the enclosed area.

Reese just smiled as the evening sun ending it's celestial journey for the day, the teal haired girl let out a sigh. "Make sure you tell Ruby I said I hope she isn't that doped up... because a dull bar about a foot long again, went through her forearm. And tell her to eat properly... it was probably all the sugar that she eats that caused it." Reese joked placing her foot on the board as she looked around hoping that she would have enough to get the train back once she bought something to drink.

She was broken from that train of thoughts as Sun tossed her bag back at her. "You know what she'll say then? That we are full of shit. Just make sure you get home safe. Don't want something to happen to that pretty face of yours." Sun quipped as Reese slung on her bag, snickering the whole time. "Yeah, and I'd need to tank my standards in order for you to get lucky with me and you know it. So remember ask Ruby if she is straight. Tell her about the bet, or don't. I don't care." Reese began as Sun waved at her as the duo separated.

Reese smiled as she pulled her hood up as she began to kick the ground. Enjoying the way she was feeling the wind smack her in the face. Causing a minor amount of mirth as she closed her eyes. Just enjoying the feeling of the sidewalk under her. Quickly opening her eyes so she wouldn't run into anyone or anything that might destroy her recent pride and joy.

* * *

  
Octavia opened the door smiling as she quickly scanned the emaculate room. Knowing that Pyrrha always kept it clean so she could transverse any new area easier. It was a habit that Octavia often was thankful for when she had to get something from Pyrrha's room.

As she looked at the table she figured the glasses where on causing her to walk over. She smiled at the framed photo Pyrrha always wanted with her of Octavia. It made her laugh most of the time. Pyrrha had never seen her. On the table next to the framed photo Octavia had found the golden coloured sunglasses.

Grabbing them she began to smile as she walked out of the door, quickly making sure she had the key to the room as she closed the door. Quickly freezing when she could see her mom walking down the hallway towards her. Her hand still resting on the handle.

Her mom's long red hair left to cascade down her back as Octavia smiled, she could see her mom's stoic face never breaking. Her blue dress hugged her body, reminding Octavia not only she needs to get changed soon, so does Pyrrha.

"Pyr isn't in her room Mom... she is in the garden. She just asked me to grab her glasses." Octavia spoke as her mom's facial expression never changing. Something that the twelve year was use to. "Want me to tell her something?" Octavia asked as she let go of the handle and walked forward a few steps as her mother stopped in front of her.

"I just wanted to talk to her. You can bring me to her." The older woman spoke as Octavia just smiled. To her it was an amazing feeling. Smiling as she began to walk with her mom down the hallway and stairs. Wishing that she could just hold onto her as she does Pyrrha. But instead she had decided the tense silence where they stayed a few feet away from each other, would need to work.

As they turned the corner to walk towards the glass French doors, and frowned once it was open. Just from the smells that hit her in the face. Taking a small breath through her nose Octavia began to walk towards where she left Pyrrha. Stopping for a second as she saw the stone bench empty.

Quickly moving from the close proximity from her mom, she broke into a near sprint towards the bench. "Pyr! This isn't funny! Mom is here!" Octavia called out as she quickly whipped her head around trying to see her sister's distinct crimson hair. Not willing to accept anything until Pyrrha was right by her.

"Where is she?" Her mom asked as Octavia continued to look around. Not paying her much mind as she responded, "She was right here... I was gone for a couple of minutes just to get her glasses." Octavia stated as she began to panic. She knew Pyrrha couldn't get far. She even said it herself. If they were near their home, she could believe that Pyrrha went somewhere. But not in this new area that she had only been for a couple of days.

The tears began to well up in her eyes as she began to look around faster. Clutching the glasses in her hand as she quickly jogged down a bit towards another garden bed that she remembered Pyrrha also said that she enjoyed her description of. 'She has to be there' was all she kept saying in her mind as she kept screaming for her sister.

Once she reached the other bed and stopped. There was no sign of anyone being there. "Mom... I swear Pyr was down here..." Octavia spoked, as she could feel some tears starting to stream down as she began to think of terrible things that could have happened to her older sister. Something that she couldn't stand thinking about. But the way her mom's face nearly drained of colour at that statement.

She knew that Octavia wouldn't lie about it, she clearly was thinking the same thing. "You need to go tell your father. I'll go check some of the rooms. She couldn't have gotten far." With that her mother turned around as the words of wanting to refuse her mother's request died in her throat. She knew her dad wouldn't take the news that well.

The way he still made sure no matter what that Pyrrha was on a pedestal in his mind. And this news would nearly kill him. But she couldn't refuse her mother. As she saw her mom's red hair walk up the ornate steps Octavia began to let the tears out that she had tried to keep in their prison. She began to clutch the glasses tighter to her chest. Ignoring the way she could feel some of her makeup begin to run.

Sniffing hard, she began to walk towards the now daunting building. With each step it felt like she was knee deep in wet sand. The way she had to fight to lift each foot, trying to delay the inevitable berating that would happen. Not to mention when her sister's fiancé would find out, there would be even more berating. Or at least some sort of hatred for what was really out of her control.

As she reached the inside of the building she began to walk as towards the room she knew her dad was in. He had said he would remain there until Octavia went back there after Pyrrha was done with spending her remaining time as an unmarried woman in the garden. Still clutching the glasses to her chest she turned at the top of a flight of stairs as she walked towards the room. Her heart was beating violently in her ears to a near deafening degree. Almost like it was her knell the entire time as she brought her shaking hand up.

Sniffing once more, bracing herself for what was to come, she began knocking on the door. The door opened trying to prevent any and all from looking in. To reveal her dad looking at her. Making her feel small, as his olive green eyes stared at her. With a questioning look as to why Octavia was there after a few minutes and holding onto Pyrrha's glasses.

"What do you want Octavia. Is Pyrrha alright?" He asked, praying that the answer was going to be a 'yes' as he noticed some of the streaks on his youngest's face. Which was the start of his worrying.

"I'm sorry dad... we went outside, and asked me to go get her glasses and I was gone a few minutes and by the time I got back with mom... she was gone. And now mom is looking in the rooms and I don't think it was cold feet." Octavia began to cry again. Knowing that her fear for the verbal berating that was coming the second she was to stop crying.

That was if she was lucky. She already knew how easy it was for him to find fault in what happened. He would do it any time she was in training. Constantly wanting her to do better. To train harder... but now that he had reason to actually be mad. She was just trying to stave off everything.

"WHAT?" He yelled causing Octavia to shrink a little. "Dear God she is fucking blind! She couldn't have gotten far! Go look for her outside! You can't screw that up!" Octavia heard yelled by the blonde man in the room, as he placed his glass down on the side table and stood up walking over to the door.

If Octavia wasn't crying, she surely was now. The way her soon to be brother in law, a man who was nice when it suited him was just tearing into her like her father was. As if it was nothing to them. "Jaune!" The older man yelled back as Octavia looked up from the ground, her tears having already started to flow freely. "I'm sorry Via. It is just there is a lot of pressure right now." Jaune continued as Octavia began to sniff as to not ruin all her makeup.

"Go wait in her room. We'll talk about how you almost single handedly ruined this wedding later. I'll even send Glynda to you." her father said, not leaving room for Octavia to fight how she wants to help. She was getting treated like she was a little girl all over again, and it was pissing her off. But she knew through her bleary eyes she wouldn't be able to help as much as she would want. She could only sit back and let them while she tries to collect herself.

As the man pointed down the hallway, gesturing for her to leave, Octavia sniffed one last time and handed her dad the sun glasses she had been holding. "She was complaining about the sun hurting her eyes. If you find her give her them." Octavia spoke and quickly turned on her heel and nearly ran down the hallway.

She couldn't stand trying to hold back the tears right now. She wanted to go to her sister's room, hold her knees to her chest and let herself cry until her nanny comes by. Not that Glynda wouldn't let her cry, she would just find ways to take her mind off the topic. But her father was right. She did let the wedding fall by the way side.

She placed the key into the lock and threw the door open. As she ran towards the chair that was in the room she brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry. She continued to cry like that until she heard a soft knock at the door, causing her to look up to see the blonde haired nanny look back at her.

Without saying a word she walked into the room, closing the door over, making sure the lock didn't catch and walked over to Octavia's side taking a seat. Before Octavia knew it the woman had her in a hug. Rubbing her back the entire time. As the little girl just gripped onto her nanny and began to cry again.

"What's the matter Via?" The blonde woman asked, glad she didn't wear the purple she wanted to and instead decided to go with something much darker, almost black. Octavia began to sniff, loathing how she might look as she looked up.

Glynda smirked as she reached over to her side and pulled a few of the tissues from the box and began to dab away at the tears. "Pyr... she is missing... and... and..." Octavia began to cry anew as the blonde woman pressed some of the tissue to her nose and let out a simple 'blow' which the red haired girl did her best.

Tossing the wad into the small garbage bin, the blonde woman turned back to the crying girl. "Pyrrha will be fine. She is a lot more capable than your parents give her credit for. Something I'm sure you know. They just see her as the little girl your age before the accident happened. Something that they both blame themselves for."

The way Glynda had always reasoned things it always made so much more sense, but she had no idea how they couldn't see it. Pyrrha made sure to actively remember every step she took so that way she didn't need to rely on anyone else to help her.

"That doesn't make how Mom just never glanced back at me as she walked off, or how dad and Jaune yell at me any better... I mean... they just stuck me in here because I'm a little girl to them." Octavia cried as Glynda smiled a small one. "Your parents love you still Via. But if Pyrrha did run, hearing you in this state would hurt her deeply." Glynda spoke as the small girl pressed her head to her chest.

"You're right Nanny."

* * *

  
Reese smiled as she slipped the large bottle of rum into her bag quickly pocketing her wallet and receipt. She was kind of mad that she didn't budget out her weekly pay check better, but already decided that she could easily take the gamble of no ticket inspectors coming onto the train. She would rather that gamble compared to riding her skateboard for the few miles to get to her house.

She smiled as she grabbed her board on the counter as she felt her phone make a loud 'ping' noise. Wondering who was texting her as she opened her phone, placing her foot on the board just outside the store as she saw a message from Sun. 'I should feel bad... but just the idea of him with a girly tramp stamp is more than enough to make me feel better about it.' Reese thought as she saw the picture Sun had sent of just his middle finger.

S~ You knew already... didn't you?

Reese smiled at that text as she typed back her response.

R~ Of course I did... don't underestimate my gaydar... plus she told me thinking I would want to bang her. Not going to lie, I did think about it until that.

Placing her phone into her pocket as she practically laughed as she kicked off the ground to start her trip towards what could possibly be her trip to a few nights in jail and possibly cripple what little funds she had saved up. As she began to laugh at the feeling of her phone vibrating. As she came to a stop at a junction she pressed the metal button as she opened her phone to see another picture of a middle finger. Just as she was looking up to see if it was safe to cross, she noticed she got another message from Ruby wanting to help pick the tattoo that Sun would be getting.

Shaking her head as she typed back a response to her friend as she began to kick the ground lightly to slowly drift across the busy street as she pocketed her phone once again, looking up as she leaned slightly to bend her way around the metal fence that jutted out to make some small urban front yard.

Smiling a little as she began to pick up speed as the small hill she was on began to start its downward slope. Sticking her hand out a little to feel the way the small iron bars batting at her finger tips lightly, until the final one that she grasped and used to turn the lower corner of the hill causing her to let out a laugh as she began to right herself.

'God this is how fun is meant to be had.' Reese thought as she placed her hands into her hoodie pocket as she smiled at how she was going to be able to at least get some what drunk tonight and still have some left over for the next day.

Quickly looking both directions as she kicked off the ground to jump with the board of the curb as she began to sail across the street hoping that she wasn't going to need to wait long for the train. Just because she knew for each minute she waited was a minute longer she was at risk of getting caught.

She brought her foot down to try and slow herself down as she passed under the tracks. As she came to the end of a set of stairs. Kicking the board up as she began to walk up the concrete stairs. Getting ready to jump the turn styles that were coming up once she was at the top.

She could hear the faint sound of a train horn, making her pick up her pace as she took the steps two at a time. Once she saw the metallic cylinders that were meant to keep her out. Holding the trucks tightly as she braced herself on the metal barricade, passing over it with ease. Frowning as she looked at the feint rust red of the train causing her to deflate a little.

"Fucking cargo trains." Reese mumbled to herself as she looked down the tracks to see a red haired woman, her long flowing hair tied back tightly. A little bit too close to the edge of the platform. Reese could make out the faint sign of the woman leaning forward. Almost like she was going to jump.

The way the woman's feet began to shuffle closer and closer to the edge made Reese begin to panic a little more. She knew this was going to be bad. Quickly tossing the board as she began to run the short distance towards the red haired woman. As she dived to move the woman away from the train that wouldn't slow down if it were to hit someone, she could practically feel the time slow down as she caught the woman and began to brace herself for the hit on the ground before hand.

As she caught the woman, and braced herself, she could feel the wind of the train rip past her, shaking her very being as it passed by without a problem in the world But Reese could just make out the sound of wood splintering. Something she knew from breaking multiple boards in the past to know exactly what that meant.

She just lost her beauty of a board. A single thought crossed her mind as she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. 'I didn't even get a chance to name her... and now... I have fire wood at best.' Reese began to get up as she stared daggers at the woman.

"What are you!? Fucking blind? You could have died!" Reese yelled as she got up, helping the woman up. "And now I lost the best fucking board anyone could ask for!" Reese continued the yelling as the red haired woman turned towards her and gave what Reese thought was meant to be a glare, but failed.

"Yes I'm blind! And I knew that I was trying to do just that!" The red haired woman yelled back as she held her hand out to try and assess where she was. She couldn't believe her plan was ruined. All because of some stupid good Samaritan. Pyrrha reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her cane and began to knock it off the ground, as if she was trying to find the edge again.

Reese looked down to see what remained of her skateboard. Knowing that she shouldn't because of how it would hurt her emotionally, but she had to. It was important to see if she could salvage any parts. She knew the odds were slim. As she looked over the edge, she could just see one of the trucks undamaged. But all that remained of the remaining one were slivers of metal. Bent beyond something she could salvage. What remained of her board itself was a small piece, barely connected still to two of the bolts.

She could feel some of the tears fall as she looked both ways before jumping down to the minefield of wooden metal and plastic. She quickly grabbed some of the large pieces she looked towards the woman as she picked up the final piece. "Where do you live? Because I'm getting reimbursed for this." Reese spoke up as she tossed the three pieces that were large enough for her to pick up, quickly pulling herself up as well.

"Yeah... that isn't happening. For two reasons mainly. One I'm going to kill myself, and two I have no idea what you are talking about." The red haired woman spoke as she found the edge, and turned around as she walked towards the seats Reese could see.

"Despite how furious I am about my new board being reduced to some small chunks. I can't let you kill yourself. So tell me where you live so I can get you back there and you can talk to your friends... or family... or guide dog." Reese continued as she walked towards the chairs to get met with a smack to the shin from the cane. Letting out a loud 'ow' sound as she grabbed her shin. "I clearly don't want them to know, and I don't have a guide dog. I'm allergic to them." The red head spoke as Reese just glared lightly at her.

Still a little furious that she lost her new board, knowing that it was going to be a pain to save up to get the parts to build it again. "Yeah, that may be the case. But I still can't let you off yourself. Both morally, legally and pretty much every variation of those two that you can think of. Plus... the next train is going to stop here, and I can hold you off until it slows down. And I have nothing else to do today." Reese said relaxing, making a loud exaggerated yawn as she took a seat near the red head.

"I'm Reese by the way... I feel if I'm going to stop you from killing yourself till midnight when the trains stop, you should know my name." Reese said as she she slid down in the seat till just her tail bone was actually on the chair. Her feet crossed over each other as she began to relax. "You are really going to stop me aren't you." The red head asked as Reese just looked towards her.

"Yup." Reese spoke popping the 'p' as she rested her hands behind her head. "What are you going to do after the trains stop then?"

"I only live two miles. While it is a bitch to walk, but not impossible to walk." Reese continued as she yawned again.

"What is stopping me from making a shiv out of my cane and stabbing myself after then. Or swiping the glass bottle in your bag and breaking it to slice my throat?" The red head continued as Reese just looked at her. "How did you kn-" Reese spoke getting cut off by the red head. "Blind... I kind of need to pay attention to my ears more."

Pressing her lips into a thin line as she is trying to think of something to say. "I can't let you kill yourself. No matter how you try to make the situation that. So if it comes down to that, I'll bring you to my place. You know where you can talk about the shit that is clearly bothering you. Because, let's be honest, I don't know you and if you don't want me to know, I can't possibly know your family." Reese settled on as she looked to see the red head with her eyes closed.

"So what's it like being blind? I mean... being able to see light and dark must be cool." Reese said, trying to lighten the conversation, as she felt saw the can come down onto her shins causing her to let out an 'ow' again. "I'm totally blind. I can't see anything... including that. It is like me asking how seeing out of the back of your head is like." The woman stated as Reese shrugged her shoulders.

"That hurts my brain... a lot... like a lot a lot." Reese spoke closing her eyes to try and calm the migraine that was developing trying to figure out what the woman meant. Coming up with nothing but how much pain it was causing. "And it hurts mine when people spout shit like that." the blind woman spoke as Reese just smiled.

They sat in relative silence, the tel haired woman with her eyes closed just enjoying the breeze, that was until a grumbling sound occurred. Laughing as she looked over to the tall woman, "Didn't think to die on a full stomach? I mean... everyone gets a last meal. Even prisoners." Reese asked as the red haired woman looked in her general direction. "Actually, I didn't because I did walk out on my wedding." The red head said as Reese just looked at her, shocked.

"Well... suicide is an over reaction to removing cold feet." Reese stated as the red head's hand tighten on the cane, getting ready to smack the woman once again. "This is something I've thought about for the best part of a year. Long before the day was set. This was just the best chance to get away from my over bearing family. So unless you know what you are talking about, can you not bring it up?"

"What I do know is suicide is a stupid solution to any problem. And that food is good. So do you want to at least come back to my place and you can eat, stay away from your family, and if I can't talk you out of it go back to a train station at least on a full stomach." Reese spoke as Pyrrha clutched her stomach that had begun to rumble again. "Fine. Not like you stand a chance at changing my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Reese yawned as she got off the train. The red haired woman, who had yet to tell Reese her name clung to her arm. Making Reese laugh a little at that one action. From the way the hand was squeezing her arm, she could tell the woman was terrified. Like she wasn't sure if this was the right decision to make.

"How much longer to the exit?" The woman asked as Reese just looked at her. Mentally kicking herself because she forgot that the arguably attractive red head was blind. "We just left... the turn styles here never get repaired so people just ripped them out." Reese spoke, as the other began to shake a little as she pulled out her cane from her hoodie pocket and began to tap the ground.

"You seem to be very scared for someone who is adamant they'll kill themselves..." Reese joked as she began to look around, never quite used to getting her bearings after she was on the train. Quickly finding the way she was meant to go, she began to tug the blind woman to the left as they walked down the road.

"You've never led a blind person anywhere before have you?" The woman spoke as she began to tap her cane faster against the ground. As if she herself was trying to regain her sense of direction. "Don't know many blind people... in fact you are the first one... and I don't even know your name." Reese spoke in a relaxed tone as the woman holding onto her just glanced towards her before looking back.

Groaning as she fought herself mentally the redhead spoke up, "You can call me Pyrrha. And it is simple, if we are turning I need to know the direction. This place is unfamiliar. If I knew the place you wouldn't need to even lead me." The woman know known as Pyrrha spoke as Reese just smirked a little. "Strange name... but I like strange. Turning right here to cross the street." Reese said as she noticed the can beginning to lead the woman into the turn.

As the came to a stop Reese reached over and pushed the metal button. Still hoping that she could talk the woman out of killing herself in whatever time she had left to do it in. Pulling out her phone to check the time Reese smiled. ' _Only need to hold her off for two hours... going to be easy... hopefully._ ' Reese thought as they began to walk across the road.

"Turning left." Reese said in an over dramatized manner, holding her finger out stretched and began to tug her down the route a little. Smirking as the woman quickly followed, her cane sweeping back to the way it was before they crossed the road.

Bouncing the can off the ground as Reese smirked a little as she could see a small pot hole, hoping in a morbid way that Pyrrha would step into it, possibly twisting her ankle, preventing her from jumping in front of a train, or in the long run not kill herself.

That was until the red head holding onto her arm stopped. Reese stopped as well as to make it easier for the woman who began to tap the can against the pavement a few times. Tilting her head to expose her ear closer as she tapped the cane again. As if she was beating a war drum.

"I'm not sure if you are intentionally leading me to a pothole or not... but it isn't going to work." Pyrrha bit harshly, as Reese just glanced at the pot hole about ten feet away, and back towards the redhead.

"I forgot. But that is pretty cool... you have freaking sonar." Reese lied as the red haired woman turned to look at her. Pyrrha wasn't sure what part she should take offence at first. Smacking her cane into Reese's shins causing her to yelp. "It isn't sonar. It is closer to echo location... and even then, it still doesn't work all the time. Which is why you see me tapping tapping my cane. And I doubt you forgot the pothole."

Rolling her eyes as they continued to journey the rest of the way to Reese's small apartment, the teal haired woman just ignoring the way Pyrrha had seemingly seen through her lie, but glad that the woman made no attempt to head back to the train station. Meaning that she still had a chance.

As they continued to walk Pyrrha made sure to over step where she thought the pot hole was, and continued the journey. A small shiver took over the woman's body as a gust of wind blew through the street causing Reese to laugh a little.

"Clearly you need to get a better hoodie if a small gust makes you cold. But it isn't far left... a block or so." Reese stated as she began to look down the small one way street, seeing no car coming they began to cross the street. Smiling as Pyrrha had begun to tap at the curb and stepped down.

"That's great. I mean, I have nothing to base that off of. But great." Pyrrha said as Reese just shook her head. Her teal hair nearly whipping the redhead.

"Turning right. Last turn till you get to the apartment building's front door." Reese said as Pyrrha nodded as she turned with the woman and began to walk down what she had to admit sounded like a nice street. Just enjoying the way the faint heat from the sun which must have been nearly set entirely just hitting her back. It was something that she often found comfortable in a way.

As they made the final journey down the street. Reese getting slightly impatient at the speed Pyrrha was walking at, but she couldn't speed her up really. Just because of the fact Reese could at least see where she was going. But Pyrrha couldn't.

Reese smiled as she came to a stop in front of the outer door of her apartment. She could see Pyrrha sweeping her cane in large swings quickly finding the one stair and clearly getting what that meant as Reese began to turn towards it.

"It is just one step." Reese spoke as Pyrrha began to raise her foot carefully up, her foot just hovering over the top of the step as it slowly came down. She smiled as she felt the solid ground and began to move her other foot up much faster once she felt her cane connect with something solid that she assumed was a door.

Reese quickly unlocked the front door and swung it open. Reese began to walk through as she let go of Pyrrha's hand, she could see the look of panic on her face as she began to use her now free hand to swing as well, quickly grasping the door frame. As she pulled herself in through the door. Quickly letting go of the door frame she began to feel around until Reese caught her hand giggling. "Relax. It is just me. I live towards the back of this story."

Letting out a sigh of relief as she held onto the hand as she began to collapse her cane until Reese spoke up. "Yeah... that isn't the wisest move... my place is a mess. Like you could take your chances... but you will walk into things." Reese smiled as the cane connected with the ground anew.

Pyrrha began to tap the ground as Reese let go of her hand once more to unlock the door. Noticing for the first time exactly how messy the apartment looked. Clothes littered the floor along with the tools she would normally use to take apart her boards, which is now reduced from five down to four in the most tragic of ways.

Something she was still trying to recover emotionally from. She just hoped it wasn't something that Pyrrha would get caught on and injure herself.

The first thing Pyrrha noticed was the smell. The way it was just an assault on her nose. It was as if someone hadn't used a broom ever. The way there seemed to be a strong oil smell, she was almost positive Reese was screwing with her and brought her to some garage. She was about to speak up about it when she heard the sound of wooden legs being scraped across a hardwood floor. That was when she knew that it wasn't some joke, but what she did know was the area needed a broom a mop and just time to let the air run through to take that stench away.

Reese turned around expecting to see Pyrrha's hand leading her through the door, instead she saw the free hand holding her sleeve and forcing it to her nose. "What's wrong... I know the slightly dark room shouldn't bother you... and I mean... my roommate does play guitar... but she is never here. And I'm not making much noise." Reese questioned as Pyrrha looked around trying to find the voice.

"The smell. Do you bathe in oil or something?" Pyrrha asked rhetorically as Reese just looked around. "No... I may have spilled some when I was greasing the parts of my board I lost stopping you from jumping in front of a train... just be careful. There is like my entire wardrobe tossed around. And I have no idea where my long board is... so be really careful about that if you are going to go further than the doorway."

Pyrrha couldn't believe she was actually debating if coming to get something to eat was actually the right choice. But the anger her stomach was rumbling at the thought that she would turn away from the place was becoming louder and louder.

"This is going to sound childish to you... but can you lead me to a place to sit down? If the place is a mess, I can do some serious damage to you, your stuff and me." Pyrrha spoke as Reese began to laugh. "You already destroyed one of my most valuable things. And I got like a whole fifty bucks back out of it. All that remains of value are the two boards in my room, one is one the table... and my missing longboard. And my hands. I make my living with them." Reese said as she walked over to Pyrrha.

As Reese grasped the taller redhead's arm and quickly lead her around the couch. Only giving Pyrrha enough time to collapse her cane. Smiling as she felt Pyrrha grasp her arm tightly as the other hand never leaving her nose. Something that Reese found oddly cute in a way. The way the smell of something that she had come to forget unless the seal was freshly broken, just supposedly hurt her nose to the point she needed to cover up.

Gesturing to the seat, blushing a dark colour as she remembered the fatal flaw with that part. ' _Right... blind... how did I forget that?_ '

"Behind you... I kind of forgot you were blind... not sure how." Reese said as Pyrrha just smirked a little. "Once the cane goes away, a lot of people forget. My sister forgets it a lot of the time, and I've been blind her entire life. And I mean literally her entire life." Pyrrha said as she began to take her hand away from face to begin to feel below her for the edge of the couch.

"Good to know I'm not the only one." Reese said as the blind woman quickly found the couch quickly sinking down in the clearly broken couch. "Yeah... as you can tell I'm not in the money. Which brings me to your meal choice. I have a noodle of the pot, and a witch of the sand... I think there is some meat in the fridge anyways." Reese spoke in an extravagant manner to try and entice the woman a little.

Pyrrha smiled as she tried to decipher what was being offered. "Whichever is easier for you. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Noodle of the pot it is."

* * *

Octavia couldn't believe that it got to this point, but she could see why the police were called. They virtually pulled apart the hotel to find nothing. The two men in suits standing across from her, as Glynda held onto her hand. Even though her mother was sitting next to her, but the simple fact her dad was behind her making her feel almost frozen to her seat.

"About how long gone were you?" The man who was writing down in a notepad, but the fact they could very well find her, but it brought her no comfort. If anything it made her feel slightly worse.

"It was a couple of minutes. I walked out of the garden, straight to here to grab her sunglasses and left, running into my mom." Octavia said as Glynda just smiled a little at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. Something Glynda knew was only working by a small margin. Which was all she knew she could do.

As the man who was taking the notes wrote that final thing down he closed the small notepad and looked at the elder Nikos. "I need to ask for a recent picture of course." He asked as Octavia could see her father reach out holding a picture that Octavia recognised really well.

How could she not. It was taken just the previous day. It was going to just be Pyrrha as a whole 'last day of being a Nikos' thing, but Pyrrha wanted her to be in it. It was something Octavia enjoyed of that day. Especially because Pyrrha was willing to miss the rehearsal dinner to make sure she had someone there with her for training.

And now Pyrrha was missing and it was destroying her. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her big sister. She needed her big sister to be alright. She was the only one that made her feel at home in the house.

"We'll do a sweep of the grounds and some of the rooms, and if we don't find her we will extend the search area." The man spoke as him and his partner began to walk towards the door. "I suggest staying put for the rest of the day just in case she just got turned around. If it goes beyond that, we will turn this into a full blown missing person's case." The officer continued as his partner left the room.

Octavia leaned onto Glynda's shoulder as her father walked over to the officer and began to talk to him, leaving the room as well. The pre-teen girl could just assume he was going to go to Jaune's room and talk to him. "Come now Via, let's go get something to try and calm your nerves." The blonde woman spoke as the red haired girl nodded.

* * *

Pyrrha smiled as she sniffed the warm plastic cup in her hand as she tried to decipher what it was that was inside. She already figured it was some cheap noodle type of food. She was secretly hoping that it was at least something chicken, because that was all she was smelling.

Reese just smiled as she began to dig into her own, as Pyrrha reached up with a tentative hand trying to find the fork she assumed was in the cup in her hand. She quickly found the fork and began to drag what she hoped was the food up and brought the chewy noodles and could already tell it was salt incarnate.

As she coughed she could feel the cup getting lifted from her hand as she covered her mouth. "Why is that so salty?" Pyrrha asked as she felt the cup return to her hand. "You don't notice it when it is a large part of your diet. Plus it preserves it... things could survive an apocalypse. It is scary in a way. But they are also quick." Reese spoke as She began to scoop more of the noodles into her mouth. Ignoring how she might look slovenly.

Pyrrha carefully took a smaller portion of the noodles up and began to chew the new mouthful. Feeling a little of a burn as the hot liquid that was still clinging to the noodles as it travelled down her throat.

"So what is it you do? Because you might not smell that oil... but I certainly do." Pyrrha asked trying to make some light hearted conversation to just buy some time. She could tell from the way that it was silent with the minor exception of loud slurping noises coming from the woman beside her that the woman also wanted to talk about something but didn't know what.

"I'm a tattoo artist and the occasional piercing. The oil again is from my skateboards... need to keep the bearings lubed up and grease just doesn't cut it to me. And I'd clean it up... if I knew where it was." Reese started as she began to look around to see if she could find the bottle in the mess of clothes. "But why don't you talk about what is so bad you planed to off yourself on your wedding day? I thought that was meant to be like the happiest day of your life. I meanwhile think it is just the government's way of screwing the smart people out of their money." Reese continued letting out a chuckle as Pyrrha began to scrape the bottom of the cup to get the final mouthful of food.

As Reese said that one comment Pyrrha lowered her meal and just looked up. As if she was staring into space. Like the stars had the answer to how she was going to be able to word it. "It is complicated... to put it simply, I just can't take it who I'm meant to marry."

"Then don't." Reese said in a matter of fact tone that actually started to grate on Pyrrha's nerves. She wasn't in the mood for this woman to act like she was an expert in Pyrrha's life. Nothing was that simple, especially on a matter as sensitive as her marriage with Jaune. Even though even thinking about that man was enough to make her skin crawl.

"I don't have a choice really, and I really don't want to talk about it." Pyrrha said as she lowered the plastic cup. Already feeling a little sick from the contents she had just consumed. The way the salt had just seemed to stay in her mouth as the girl she assumed was sitting next to her let out a hum of approval.

She had no idea why this woman was so happy with what she was eating. Pyrrha didn't even need to be able to see the nutritional information to know that there was probably next to nothing good in it. Instead all she could do was sit down while the woman next to her was just contently chomping away before she could hear some gulping.

"Hot!" Reese panted out, knowing she must have looked stupid and was in a near blush. She was even about to break down any form of mockery coming from the woman she had all saved from herself when the realisation had hit. Shaking her head a little as she gulped down a lung full of air to mend the burned flesh in her mouth as she spoke up again "Fine. I'm dropping it." Reese stated as she placed the cup on the coffee table that was in tatters.

Leaning her head back, Reese smiled as she closed her eyes. Wondering how she was meant to kill some more time with the girl on her couch. She couldn't rightfully force her... but at the same time, the teal haired woman would be damned if she let her kill herself. She didn't want to imagine what that would be like on her conscience.

' _God, if Sun was here it would be so much easier... at least he would be able to pay up._ ' Reese thought as she opened her eyes a little to see Pyrrha slowly lean forward as if she was trying to find a place to place the plastic cup. Something that was amusing to her. Not even in a mean way from how slow Pyrrha was taking.

It was just from how the look on her face showed how determined she was. As though she wasn't going to accept any help. If Reese had to compare it to anything it was like a child that had just figured out how to tie their shoelaces. As she found the lip of the table, the hand holding the once full cup quickly shot to meet the other hand as she lowered it down she could hear a small almost mocking laughter that came from the woman next to her.

She was about to snap at Reese when a loud vibrating sound began to resonate. Hearing a small bit of fumbling followed by a full laugh. Curious a little but still not wanting to push in case Reese stopped accepting the requests of Pyrrha to just drop everything because she got nosey.

"Say... do you know what a bitch screaming from getting a tramp stamp sounds like?" Reese asked Pyrrha which just raised more questions to the poor red haired woman. She wasn't sure how that had come up in whatever conversation, but it just made her that much more curious.

"No. Why?"

Pyrrha hoped that the simple question was going to be enough to find all the answers she needed, but at the same time feared that she would get an unsatisfactory answer. It was probably the only reason that she was feeling even marginally willing to spill something to find out.

"I bet a friend about if his crush is straight or a lesbian with the stakes of if I won I got to give him a tattoo of my choice on anywhere on his body, with reverse odds if he won. And I'm going to see if he is willing to have me collect today or tomorrow."

Reese hoped that simple bait would be enough to keep this woman to at least stay the night. Just because from there on it would be slightly trickier to keep her from trying but it would be if Reese could get to the bottom of what was driving this woman to such drastic solutions. There was no doubt that if Sun or Ruby was there things would be that much easier.

Even if most of the time they would spend just stealing glances at each other. The simple fact that then Pyrrha might open up further. Even if it was just a little. Nothing had ever been able to get by Ruby when it came to feelings that often lead to depression. She would know then if Pyrrha was going to be safe by herself.

"Why would someone agree to those terms? That is asking for countless troubles." Pyrrha said as she begun to lean back into a more comfortable position. She was actually wondering what was wrong with her friends if they would wager something like that.

"It is our basic terms. I've lost a number and have the tats to prove it, and just about everyone I work with have at least two from me." Reese said as she could see the woman raise an eyebrow as if she was demanding for an explanation. Even though she doubted that would come. Something that must have been present on her face when Reese continued her point. "If you are so confident about something you should be willing to put it on your skin forever. Which is why I have the Californian Grizzly bear on my side because I didn't know it was real. And Sun in this case should have listened to me long before the bet was made."

The joy in Reese's tone as she felt her phone vibrate once again. As she fished it out of his pocket she could see Pyrrha with a smile on her face as if she was trying to figure out what was going to be on the tattoo. Something that was at least mostly interesting for Reese to watch.

"It is going to be the girliest tramp stamp ever. Flowers and unicorns and a butterfly or two." Reese said as Pyrrha's eyebrows rose once again.

"I'm not going to lie... I don't even know what a tramp stamp is. I've been blind for a number of years here." Pyrrha said waving her hand in front of her face looking in the direction of Reese.

"Big tattoo across the lower most portion of a back. Just above the hips. But looks like he is meeting me at the tattoo shop tomorrow. Want to go? Because he is going to freak out." Reese said trying desperately to coax the woman to stay and go with her in the morning. She wouldn't even care if said woman she had just met turned out to a murderer. Just because it would mean then at least she wouldn't need to worry about Pyrrha dying.

"I doubt you would let me go tonight if the trains are even still running now. So I don't see why not." Pyrrha said as Reese just smirked at her.

"Welp, not going to lie, unless you run, you wouldn't be able to get there on time. But sounds great. I'll show you to my bed because I doubt that you would want to sleep on the couch." Reese said standing up with a smile plastered on her face. Reaching down she grabbed hold of Pyrrha's hand.

As she tugged up gently she was shocked that Pyrrha was willing if a bit rigid. Quickly shooting to her large hoodie pocket and pulled out the cane and begun to tap the ground. A smirk as she walked down the hallway. Just wondering a little how Pyrrha was meant to go to the bathroom. Stopping as Pyrrha begun to look around as she tapped the ground just around the three doors.

"The door directly in front of us is the only bathroom, my room is to the right." Reese said as she opened the door and began to wince as she noticed the piles of clothes. She smiled as she looked at the boards resting on the wall as she led Pyrrha towards the bed and gently lowered her down. She just laughed as Pyrrha seemed to twist her body a little and tap the bed as if she was trying to find if anything was on the bed or at the very least knock what was on off.

"Need any help? Because I'll just be in the living room. Possibly drinking." Reese said as Pyrrha just looked towards her as she bent down and begun to untie her shoes. "Just leave the bathroom door and this door open... doors suck." Pyrrha griped lightly as she heard the other woman walking out singing her response of 'okay' followed by the distinct sound of feet walking away from the room that just seemed to smell twenty fold worse than the smell that was in the previous room she was in.

Yawning into her hand, Reese smiled at the sound of her phone going off as she quickly jumped over the back of the couch landing in a laying position, the teal haired woman began to slowly reach into her pocket and fished her phone out smiling as she saw the message from Ruby.

Responding to the woman with the exact plan of the tattoo she had in mind figuring that Ruby was going to get a laugh out of the plan. Once the message was sent, the pierced woman lowered her hand to grab the remote to turn on some random thing as she tried to will herself to either get up and make something to drink as a toast to her suddenly departed prized possession, or simply to go to sleep in case she got woken up early from Pyrrha trying to kill herself.

She had no idea why but this woman was already angering her, and figured that the best thing she could do is just have a drink. Quickly rolling off the couch she barely caught herself as she noticed the faint looking but distinct, purple worn grip tape. ' _Huh I guess today isn't the worse._ ' Reese thought as she quickly jumped up and walked towards where the missing board had been residing.

Plucking it up she smiled as she begun to assess what she could change so the board she had just loss would be able to reborn anew. Walking into the kitchen she quickly grabbed what remained of her previous rum bottle and just begun to smile at the amber colour liquid. Placing the board onto what passed as a clean counter space as she opened the cupboard she knew she saw a clean glass in.

Quickly walking towards the fridge, Reese just begun to look for anything to mix the rum with. ' _What even is tangerine soda? And more importantly why do I have some. Yang hasn't been in town for five months._ ' Reese thought as she begun to move the almost urine colour bottles around trying to find anything more appealing to her.

' _No juice. No coke. Looks like I'm going to need to drink Yang's stuff._ ' Reese thought as she reached in and grabbed one of the closed looking bottles. She was ready to just drink herself into sleep, ready to push all the consequences to the back of her mind figuring that if she was hungover it would just make her victory tattoo seem just that much better.

Plopping back down into her seat, she set about making her cocktail for the night. As the small tumbler began to fill up half way with the rum, Reese just closed the bottle loosely as she topped it off with the tangerine soda, already unsure of how the drink was going to taste. Taking a tentative sip, Reese was pleasantly surprised at the almost bubblegum taste to it.

Leaning back in her seat, Reese let the glass rest on her lap as she looked at the tv. A simple thought going through her head. ' _I wonder what is this girl's story though. I mean, there is no way she got dealt bad enough a hand in life to warrant it._ '


End file.
